


time will take the pain away

by ipreferlemonpie



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Broken Hearts, Clary/Jace just mentioned, Heartache, M/M, Malec, Onesided Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-03
Updated: 2016-02-03
Packaged: 2018-05-17 22:53:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5888398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ipreferlemonpie/pseuds/ipreferlemonpie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alec knew then that he had lost. </p>
<p>Not that he had ever had a chance, but he knew it as soon as Jace saw Clary, as soon as their hands touched that he had already lost.</p>
            </blockquote>





	time will take the pain away

**Author's Note:**

> So this is just a little angsty fluff I wrote while listening to music and Alec simply breaks my heart and Malec is one of my main otps. The idea came out of this tumblr post:   
> http://calcaris.tumblr.com/post/138573108306/paralacking-no-thats-my-person-dont-go-near
> 
> Also, disclaimer: I do not own this characters they all belong to Cassandra Clare so please don't sue me.

Alec knew then that he had lost.

Not that he had ever had a chance, but he knew it as soon as Jace saw Clary, as soon as their hands touched that he had already lost.

His heart beat the wildest he had ever felt it, not even when they had faced the countless horrors in their lives had he felt this flurry of hummingbird wings, and he couldn’t bear it. He wanted Clary gone, dead, erased, not-born and it was a cruel thought but how could he compete against her when she was so much better than him, so much stronger, so much brighter and good and especial. How could he ever get Jace, his _parabatai_ , back?

He wanted to scream, to yell at her to back off, Jace was _his_ , not hers but Alec knew it wasn’t true as he knew his eyes were blue.

Alec had never felt this lonesome before, this void.

“You okay?” Asked Izzy, his sister. “You look a little pale.”

“Yes, I’m fine,” said Alec, he couldn’t tell, it was his secret, his shame _shameshamedirtyhateshame_. “I’m fine, just tired.”

She stared at him strangely, head cocked slightly to the side but nodded, “if you say so, Alec.”

“I do.”

“Okay.”

“Can we go?” Alec asked, fingers tugging at the hem of his black sweater. “I just want to rest.”

“Yes, we can, I’ll just tell Jace we’re leaving early,” Izzy said as she jogged to the pair, her hand rested on Jace’s bicep and they both looked back at him. Their adoptive brother nodded and Clary waved at him with a smile, Alec looked away and waited for his sister to bid the couple goodbye. “Let’s go”

Alec nodded, and felt his heart breaking, a sob lodged into his throat and he didn’t trust himself to speak.

They walked in silence for the longest time; the sky was blue and purple and pink, the autumn leaves decorated every surface, and fog came through their lips with every exhalation.

“It’s okay, Alec,” Izzy said, “It’s okay, you can cry if you need to.”

Alec tensed, but bit his lip and breathed in shakily. “I’m alright.” He felt his sister’s hand brush his and he intertwined their fingers like when they had been children and she had had a nightmare. “I’m okay.” His breathing hitched as his eyes burned with unshed tears. “I’m okay.”

Izzy squeezed his hand as the tears ran down his face. “You’ll get over it, time won’t un-break your heart but it will take the pain away.”

Alec nodded and tasted blood on his tongue.

“There will be other people,” she said reassuringly, all soft words so much different than she was normally.

_But no one will be Jace, no one will be like him_ , Alec wanted to yell but said “Thank you,” instead as he squeezed her hand back.

 

 

“Hello, Alexander,” the older man said as he lounged lazily on a couch, much like a cat.

“Hi,” Alec greeted Magnus, his cheeks flaring up instantly.

“Come give me a kiss, darling,” Magnus said with a slow pull of his lips, a gentle yet sly smile.

Alec obliged as he leaned down and pressed his mouth to the warlock’s, he had meant to pull back quickly but the man had tangled his hand on Alec’s black hair making him stay in place as they kissed languidly.

“I love you, Alexander,” Magnus said as soon as they pulled away to breathe.

Alec smiled brightly despite his blush, “I love you, too, Magnus.”

And Izzy had been right. Time had not un-broken his heart, but it had taken the pain away, and Magnus had been the one to heal it with his gentle smiles and slow kisses. Alec had thought he had loved Jace, he had been wrong or, at least, not like he loved Magnus.

“I know, love, I know,” Magnus said.

Alec had never been happier.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me hear what you think~  
> Also the "Time will not unbreak your heart but it will take the pain away" came from Panic! At The Disco's Golden Days which says "Time will not break your heart but it will take the pain away,"


End file.
